Naruto uniendo mundos
by RagnarokPain
Summary: En esta historia Naruto sera quien una dos mundos o mejor dicho dos continentes, los Magos de Fiore y los Ninjas de las Naciones Elementales, Naruto viaja a Fiore mas precisamente a Magnolia para poder entrenar durante 4 años, en el viaje que tiene conocerá a una persona que le dará un poder muy rara vez visto entre los magos que le servirá para poder proteger a su gente preciosa.
1. Prologo

Naruto uniendo mundos.

Saludos a todos los lectores traigo el prologo de mi tercera historia espero que les guste.

Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen todo a sus autores.

-Erza-chan te amo (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-PALO DE GOLF TONTO (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"ESTE GAKI TONTO" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Introducción.

Naruto en esta historia su graduación fue a los 14 años, la generación de Naruto tienen todos la misma edad, la historia tendrá unión con el cañon solo se agregara otro carácter Suki hermana gemela de Sasuke y ella es integrante del equipo 7 con su hermano, Sakura y Naruto.

Naruto logro pasar los exámenes Chunin, con la derrota de Shukaku fue ascendido a chunin con Shikamaru.

Naruto a la edad de 15 años logro derrotar a Sasuke cuando iba a abandonar la aldea, antes que este activara el sello maldito y lo llevo de regreso a la aldea para gran alegría de Suki y Sakura, después de curarse en el hospital a la llegada de Jiraiya, este con un rollo que encontró fue capas de retirar completamente el sello maldito de Sasuke quitando la influencia de Orochimaru de el, siendo el mismo chico antes del sello, sin tantos deseos de abandonar la aldea en busca de poder.

Naruto cuando se curo partió con Jiraiya por su viaje de entrenamiento a diferencia del cañon este duraría 4 años antes del shippuden y viajan a la ciudad de Magnolia en el continente de Fiore para ocultarlo de la organización Akatsuki, se unió al Gremio Fairy Tail sus aventuras las contaran en el transcurso de la historia, y regresamos a ver a Naruto del regreso a la aldea de la Hoja solo que viene acompañado.

Prologo. Llegando a casa con muchas sorpresas.

Konoha entrada Norte 2 kilómetros.

Vemos a un joven Rubio con ojos azules con tres peculiares marcas en cada mejilla dando la apariencia de un gato o un zorro, este lleva una chamara negra, pantalones naranjas con sandalias negras además de una capa roja con llamas negras escrito en la parte de atrás Sabio no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki , que no venia solo pues.

Junto a el venia un señor peliblanco Jiraiya el Sanin maestro y padrino del rubio. Atrás de ellos venían dos hermosas mujeres que se podrían considerar hermosas pues su belleza es exquisita, la primera es una peli Roja con ojos cafes con una bruza blanca con una falda azul que le llegaba a las rodillas con una botas negras lleva cargando una niña en un mameluco color naranja con una lindas orejas pareciendo a un zorrito la niña es peli roja como su madre y tiene ojos azules como su padre además de dos peculiares marquitas en cada cachete, esta pequeña es Kushina Uzumaki Scarlet en honor a la madre fallecida del Rubio.

A la izquierda de ella iba su amiga y rival además de hermana de clan Mirajane Stauss ella lleva un vestido rojo con un moño blaco a la altura del sostén y zapatos blancos lleva cargando un pequeño en un mameluco azul, este niño es rubio con un mechon blanco a la altura de la frente, con ojos azules comos sus padres, además de dos peculiares marquitas en cada cachete, este pequeño se llama Minato Uzumaki Stauss en honor al padre de nuestro héroe.

Nuestros amigos estaban a escaso un kilometro de llegar a Konoha ya se alcanzaban a ver las puertas y las murallas de la villa oculta.

-Ero-Senin, que crees que piensa la abuela de nuestra llegada al pueblo y que traigo a mis esposas e hijos.

-Gaki que no me llames así y con respecto a Tsunade-Hime me matara y luego te matara a ti fácil y sencillo.

-Huy, gracias por echarme ánimos, pero cuando vea a mis hijos sabrá que no puede dejarlos huérfanos, jijiji.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun cuando faltes le diremos a nuestros hijos como los quisiste, jijiji. (se reía Mira de la desgracia de su marido pues sabia que tendría muchas cosas que explicar a la Hokage)

-Note preocupes Naru-Koy ,esto segura que la Hokage no te matara, solo te golpeara hasta dejarte en una pulpa sangrienta nada que una estadía en el hospital no podrá curar. (decía su esposa Erza tratando de animarlo pero lo que consiguió fue que naruto se pusiera blanco y solo esperara lo mejor)

Los niños solo veían a su padre y pues se les asi gracioso a los peques que empezaban a reír.

-Hasta mis hijos me traicionan me cae que no se bale Datebayo.

-Ya tranquilo Naruto que ya estamos llegando, pero me cubres de Tsunade-Hime que se desquite contigo.

-Que pasa Naru-koy te avergüenzas de nosotras y tus hijos. (Decía Erza sacando un aura intimidadora que hizo a Naruto sudar)

-Claro que no Erza-chan, saben que las amos mucho jamás me avergonzaría de las diosas que conseguí como esposas lo que me preocupa es como Baa-chan va a reaccionar.

-Entiendo Naru-Koy, estoy segura que no se enojara si le explicas todo y si le dejas de decir Baa-chan, es la Hokage merece respeto.

-Erza-Chan tu sabes como soy a quien quiero no me importa decirles viejos igual le decía hacía al maestro y mi Oto-San Sparda.

-Ok, Naru-koy no tienes remedio.

-Pero asi me amas No, jiji (se acerca Naruto dándole un beso de pico en lo labios)

-Baka (Erza se puso con un pequeño sonrojo y volteo su vista para que no la vieran)

-Y yo que Naruto-Kun no me amas (decía Mira, mientras fingía que le salían unas lagrimas, Naruto se acerco como rayo dandole igual un beso, después de eso Mira igual que Erza se puso roja y le sonrió a su marido por esos detalles se había enamorado de el)

-Ya llegamos gaki voltea.

Llegaron a la puerta de Konoha al parecer nada había cambiado solo agregaron el rostro de Tsunade al monumento Hokage.

-Es el Izumo y mira parece que no viene solo. (decía feliz uno de los eternos guardias de la puerta de Konoha)

-Ya lo se kotetsu si acaba de pasar enfrente de nosotros mira que mujeres mas bellas los acompañan que serán de el.

La familia Uzumaki y el Sanin caminando por las calles la gente al verlos juraron vieron a Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase de vuelta.

-Pero no el Cuarto murió con su esposa en el ataque del Kiuby.

-UH el Cuarto a regresado, y al parecer tiene una hija pero quien será la chica que los acompaña.

Esos y mas comentarios alcanzaban a oir Erza sabia que se parecía a su Suegra pero no tanto y Naruto le daba risa que lo confundieran con su padre, al llegar a un poste bastante alto de la ciudad.

-Mira-chan, Erza-chan me podrían dar a Minato y Kushina, por fa (Decía Naruto dando ojos de cachorro a sus esposas se les hizo tierno y no pudieron resistir)

Le entregaron sus hijos a Naruto este los cargo a ambos en cada brazo cuando de un brinco subio hasta lo mas alto del poste los niños reian y gritaban IIAAHH por la emoción de los movimientos de su padre.

-Miren hijos este será su nuevo hogar aparte del gremio, espero les agrade ya que su padre creo aquí.

Sus hijos como si entendieran afirmaron diciendo si mas una sonrisa con risita salía de sus bocas.

-Naruto, eres tu (decía una chica peli rosa ojos jade con un rombo en su frente bruza y falda roja era Sakura Haruno compañera de equipo de Naruto)

-Sakura (decía Naruto bajando del poste con sus hijos)

-Oh Sakura como as estado, as crecido bastante.

-Eso debería decir yo antes que te fueras estábamos iguales ahora parece me ganas por 15 centímetros, como as estado que piensas Naruto no me volví mas bella. (Asiendo pose Kawai)

-Em si, supongo, pero es (Naruto fue interrumpido por una nube de humo donde salió una castaña muy guapa con una nube de humo tapando lo esencial)

-Hola guapo (Naruto no se vio afectado después de tener como esposas a dos de las mujeres mas bellas de Magnolia es compresible que no haya visto nada nuevo Jiraiya estaba con una gran sonrisa pervertida, mientras las esposas del rubio y su amiga ya querían destrozar al individuo)

-Que tal jefe te gusto mi ultima transformación eh (Naruto iba a contestar que no era nada nuevo que haya visto cuando voltea a ver a sus esposas y amiga con auras oscuras y de muertas dirigidas a Konohamaru)

\- Konohamaru, corre por tu vida (el mencionado volteo viendo a las 3 chicas con muchas ganas de destruirlo hasta que alguien le gano)

-Baka eso no se hace frente a una dama (decia Moegi compañera de equipo y amiga de Konohamaru mientras a este le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza enterándolo)

-Jefe que bueno que ya regreso, por cierto quienes son ellas y esos niños (preguntaba Moegi)

-Si es cierto Naruto y esos niños (pregunta Sakura pero sale el salvador para el rubio que no sabia como explicarse)

-Vamos con Tsunade-Hime y ahorita les decimos todo.

Todos acordaron y se dirigieron a la torre Hokage con sakura y el grupo de Konohamaru.

Oficina de Tsunade.

Vemos a Tsunade senju haciendo papeleo mientras pensaba en ciero Rubio imperactivo que extrañaba cuando van tocando la puerta.

-Shizune si juro que es mas papeleo te voy a mandar de un golpe a Suna entendido.

-No Hime soy yo traigo al gaki y unas amigas de el. (Se explicaba Jiraiya mientras Shizune pues estaba en un rincón con un aura de "No es mi culpa que aya tanto trabajo" y "Por que no me quiere")

-Pasen (Tsunade al ver a entrar a Jiraiya después de Naruto con una peli roja juro que vio a Minato y Kushina después de ellos entro una peli blanca mas su alumna Sakura Haruno y el grupo de Konohamaru, lo que se extraño fue ver a Naruto cargando 2 niños)

-NARUTO ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUIENES SON ESTOS NIÑOS! (Naruto se puso blanco por el tono de voz mientras las chicas no decían nada pero tenían una gota de sudor bajando su cara y los demás estaban tembrando)

-Vee raas Baaa chchan, so so son mi mis mis hijos Minato y Kushina. (Cuando dijo eso Tsunade iba a ir a golpear a Jiraiya y Naruto por corromper y dejarse corromper en las sombras dos ambus estaban con un aura negra uno por" como se atreve ese dobe a engañar a mi hermana" y la otra "Como Naru-kun tiene hijos lo voy a castrar" pero Tsunade paro en seco al saber el nombre de los bebes y se voltea a ver a Jiraiya)

-¿Naruto lo sabe? (pregunto a su compañero de equipo todos olvidaron lo de los bebes para prestar atención a lo otro)

-Si Hime en su entrenamiento logro controlar el Chakra de su Biju y se hizo amigo de este, también se le aparecieron sus padres para ayudarlo el me dijo que cuando combatió al Kiuby sus padres ayudaron a derrotarlo además que le explicaron que paso el dia de su Nacimiento además de decir que Minato con el sello encerró una parte de sus almas para que ayudaran al gaki cuando mas lo necesitaran.

-Entonces Naruto disculpa por no decirte pero(fue interrumpida por Naruto)

-No te preocupes Baa-chan se que al igual que jiji debían protegerme de los enemigos de mis padres no les guardo rencor y soy feliz que puede conocerlos aun que fuera unos minutos.

Todos los presentes habían oído que Naruto conoció a sus padres y que los niños se llaman como sus padres les llego el recuerdo de las clases de historia de Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki, se dieron un tope como no pudieron relacionarlo pues Naruto era Una combinación de Minato con partes de Kushina.

-Entonces sabes todo verdad (pregunto Tsunade levantando una ceja)

-Si, lo se todo Baa-chan te iba a pedir las llaves de la mansión Uzumaki para mi y mi familia. (Cuando dijo eso se acordaron de las mujeres que acompañaban a Naruto y sus hijos y de nuevo hubo cuatro personas con auras negras)

-Tienes 10 segundos para explicar lo de tu familia como ya tienes hijos y quienes son esas señoritas.

Naruto se puso de nuevo pálido pensó que ya se había salvado de la furia de la Hokage ya vio que tan equivocado esta.

-Bu bue eno, como dije mi familia son mis esposas y mis hijos y como tengo hijos digamos las cosas se dieron y con respecto a ellas son mis esposas Erza Uzumaki Escarlet y Mirajane Uzumaki Strauss.

Los presentes que no sabían no pensaban que decir pues Naruto no solo se caso sino con dos mujeres y ahora tenia dos hijos Tsunade y sakura querían golpear a Naruto hasta quitarle lo pervertido pero una Anbu que ya no aguanto mas salio a darle una cachetada a Naruto.

POOFF (La cachetada resonó y saco de sus mundos a Tsunade a Sakura la agresora era una pelinegra con un traje estándar Anbu con una mascara de conejo lo que aterro al rubio fueron unos ojos rojos que se veían atreves de la mascara)

-Su Suki e eres tu (pregunto Naruto)

El Anbu identificada como Suki voltea a ver a Tsunade esta afirma y se quita la mascara mostrando a una hermosa chica.

-POR QUE NARUTO POR QUE NO ME ESPERASTE (dijo la identificada Suki dolida pues le gustaba el rubio desde la academia y que el sepa que ya esta casado estaba destrozando su corazón)

Naruto bajo la mirada no sabia que esto afectara tanto a su amiga el tiempo después comprendió los sentimientos de su amiga pero que podía hacer, se enamoro perdidamente de Erza y Mira.

Las chicas al ver la reacción de la Anbu solo pudieron tener simpatía por la chica ya que en sus ojos mostraba tanto Amor como ellas les tenían a Naruto

-Suki yo lo siento me enamore de las chicas y yo las invite a salir después nos volvimos Novios y a los 6 meses nos casamos y hace 9 meses nacieron mis hijos lo siento pero por favor déjame hablar si después no quieres saber nada de mi y jamás dirigirme la palabra lo entenderé.

Suki tenía muchas lágrimas pues sentía que con cada palabra de Naruto le apretaban el corazón pero cuando Naruto le dijo que le permitiera explicarle las cosas ella acepto y espero.

-Bueno Baa-chan, Suki cuando me fui de viaje de entrenamiento con Ero-Sennin nos encontramos un hombre alto con una gabardina negra peliblanco el me vio entrenar con Ero-Senin y después de un tiempo se acerco a platicar conmigo.

-El me dijo de su nombre Sparta el rey de los diablos yo al comienzo no le tome importancia pero después que el me explico lo que vio en mi como le recordaba a el y sus hijos me ofreció el adoptarme como uno de sus hijos, yo al principio no le tome importancia pero después de explicarme de su legado me lo transferiría a mi como el cazador de demonios me anime para ser más fuerte y proteger a mis amigos.

-Después que Ero-Senin y yo acordamos la propuesta de Sparta que seria mi Oto-San o como le decía viejo después de todo tiene mas de 500 años, jijiji.

Todos prestaban atención a la platica, Erza y Mira ya sabían la historia de su marido antes que las conociera.

-Después de eso entrene con el 3 meses en un arte mágico llamado Devil Slayer de fuego, viento y rayos cuando logre terminar mi entrenamiento me dijo que solo la practicara y me entrego una lacrima para evitar me transformara en un demonio completo al usar la Devil Force.

-Cuando me despedí de el y retome el viaje con Ero-Senin me dijo que como príncipe de los demonios tendría que tener mas de 1 esposa para reprobar a los Cazadores de demonios, al principio estaba reacio a eso pero cuando conocí a las chicas me enamore de ellas y no quería lastimar a ninguna y les dije a ambas, estuvieron de acuerdo en estar conmigo e ingresar a aquella que me amara como ellas y yo la amara.

Suki por fin sintió un rayo de esperanza pues si sus esposas lo permitían tal vez solo tal vez podría estar con el hombre que ella ama.

-Además ahora que estuve con mis padres me pidieron igual renaciera el Clan Uzumaki por lo tanto tendré que tener un mínimo de 4 esposas.

Ahora si Suki estaba más que feliz pues ella no pararía hasta estar con el rubio que ella amaba.

-Entonces Suki me podrías perdonar y te gustaría tener una cita luego, claro con la aprobación de mis esposas (Naruto voltea a ver a sus esposas si no tenia nada encontró y su respuesta llego en dos cálidas sonrisas)

-Claro Naru-koy pero también tendremos que conocernos para saber si ella en verdad te ama (iba a continuar cuando Suki se paro enfrente de Erza)

-YO LO AMO MAS QUE MI VIDA Y CUANDO QUIERAN LO PODRAN COMPROBAR (grito ya exaltada Suki)

-Eso me gusta entonces vamos a platicar las 3 mientras Naruto-kun cuida a las niños (decía Mira como volteando a ver a Naruto con una mirada de "Me contestas y no te la acabas")

-No no te preocupes Mira-chan yo cuido a mis hijos, las busco mas tarde (con eso dicho las esposas del rubio y la peli negra salieron de la oficina para conversar dejando a la oficina a los dos Sanin al Rubio su compañera de equipo y el trio de Konohamaru)

Ya mas tranquila Tsunade quería conocer a sus nietos bueno ella lo consideraba su Sochi por lo que serian sus nietos solo que si le decían Baa-chan los iba a mandar volando a Suna.

-Haber Naruto pásalos, quiero cargarlos (decía Tsunade extendiendo las manos para que se los pasara, Naruto se los dio y ya todos se acercaron para ver a los bebes)

-UUHH se parecen mucho a usted jefe y la niña se parece mucho a tu esposa con tus bigotes.

-Jijiji lose se parecen a su padre en lo guapo y genial datebayo.

-Claro que si baka y como es eso que haces llorar a mi amiga Suki e Naruto (decía Sakura con un aura negra que prometía dolor, antes que Naruto viera le dio un golpe que lo mando a estampar al muro) "además que me preocupa Hinata ella también lo ama y si igual no sabe en lo que esta Naruto le romperá el corazon"

-hay lo siento Sakura y a ti también teme ya sal a saludar.

Todos se sorprendieron menos Jiraiya que Naruto localizara a Sasuke, este salió con un traje estándar ambu negro con una mascara de un cuervo.

-Um, Dobe que cuentas y por que engañaste a mi hermana eh. (Lo rodeo un aura negra igual prometía dolor, Naruto ya pensaba cuantos le iban el reclamar el haberse casado pero ya no dijo nada)

-Bien Teem, ya sabes lo que dicen el amor llama y me enamore de mis esposas no te preocupes teme estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a alguien. (Decía Naruto queriendo fastidiar a su amigo pero este se quita la mascara mostrando una sonrisa con ojos cerrados)

-Ya la encontré Dobe (dijo jalando a Sakura junto a el y dándole un beso en la frente)

-OH, eso no me lo esperaba ya estaba pensando que bateabas para el otro lado (Con eso comentario izo enojar a Sasuke y Sakura los demás presentes solo se aguantaron la risa)

-Um ni que fuera el Dobe de despistado, todo el mundo sabia que mi hermana quería contigo menos tu. (Decía Sasuke regresándosela a Naruto)

-Ja ja muy gracioso Teem y Kakashi-Sensei por que no a entrado (Todo el mundo volteo a la ventana donde se metia un peliblanco con un traje Jounin una mascara tapando la Nariz para abajo y su diadema tapaba su ojo izquierdo)

-Hola naruto cuanto as crecido y mírate ya con familia. (Kakashi mostro una sonrisa ojo)

-Claro Sensei pero para que esta aquí. (Todos voltean a Tsunade que tenia los hijos de Naruto en sus brazos mientras el escuadrón Konohamaru hacían caras graciosas para que rieran los bebes)

-Hokage me mando a llamar.

-Es correcto naruto mañana vas a tener una evaluación para ver que tanto te as vuelto fuerte.

-Ok no es por ofender Kakashi-Sensei pero me gustaría entonces enfrentar a los demás jounin Sensei (todos se sorprendieron incluso Sasuke que no pensaba que tan fuerte se volvió su amigo)

-Ok Naruto tu sabes, te enfrentaras mañana a los 4 Jounin Sensei de tu generación y si llegaras a Ganar te daré el Rango jounin especial te parece. (Todos vieron solo a Naruto afirmar mientras se le hacia una gran Sonrisa)

-No te preocupes Baa-chan mañana veras lo fuerte que soy ahora, me podrías dar las llaves de la mansión para llevar a mis hijos a comer y descansar.

Tsunade afirma y le entrega a Nartuo unas llaves con un llavero de un remolino rojo.

-Ok entonces mañana a las 11:00 en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 entendido.

-Claro nos vemos mañana chicos (Se despidió Naruto tomando sus hijos de Tsunade y saliendo de la Oficina)

Todos vieron salir al rubio Sasuke le dio un beso a Sakura antes que ella saliera con los jóvenes del trio Konohamaru, este se puso su mascara y volvió a desaparecer dejando solos en la oficina a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-Entonces que paso con Naruto.

-Jum, No tienes idea lo fuerte que se a vuelto te puedo asegurar que es mucho mas fuerte que yo además que aprendió magia y ya es un sabio completo y si sientes que eso fuera poco ya tiene una relación buna con su inquilino que le presta su poder para la batalla, además que aprendió un gran repertorio de jutsus entre esos el de su padre el Hirashin.

Tsunade no podía creer que Naruto creciera tanto en tampoco tiempo, estaba impaciente para ver el partido de mañana.

Calles de Konoha.

Vemos a 3 chicas caminando en una de las principales avenida de Konoha las tres robaban las miradas de tanto hombres como mujeres los hombres comiéndoselas con los ojos y las mujeres por envidia de sus cuerpos lastres llegan a un café y piden la mesa en la teraza para poder platicar.

-Que van a ordenar (pregunto una camarera vestida de maid)

-Yo un pastel de fresa y una malteada de fresa (dijo Erza, quien mas jiji)

-Yo un pastel de Durazno y una malteada de Vainilla (dijo Mira con una sonrisa)

-Yo uno de doble chocolate y una malteada de chocolate (Pidió Suki pero agarro de burla Mira)

-Tanto te gusta el chocolate cuidado puedes engordar y no le gustaras a Naruto-kun (Dijo divertida Mira con una sonrisa mientras Suki la fulmino con la mirada teniendo un pequeño sonrojo de ira y vergüenza)

-Ya Mira déjala en paz que las tres pedimos lo mismo ahora a conocernos que nos dices de ti (regaño y pregunto Erza)

-Buen, mi nombre es Suki Uchiha me gusta Naru-kun desde la academia después que unos abusivos a los 5 años nos molestaban a mi y mi amiga Hina, primero lo admire por defendernos sin pedir nada a cambio, después cuando estábamos en la academia a los 8 mi familia murió asesinada por mi hermano mayor dejando solo con vída a Sasuke y a mi de todo el clan, al principio tuve una gran depresión y por mi mente paso el suicidio pero, Naru-kun llego como mi sol un dia cuando estaba en un lago pensaba lanzarme y morir ahogada pero Naru llego y me dijo que me pasaba, yo al principio le dije que quería que me quería morir que estaba solo y asi no quería vivir.

-Y que paso después conociendo a Naru-koy te hizo cambiar, no.

-Si, el me dijo que siempre a estado solo y eso nunca lo orillo a querer morirse al contrario el quiso tener mas gente que lo reconociera y tener mas amigos, aunque no conoció a sus padres, me dijo que jamás quisieran ver a su hijo sufrir, todo padre quiere que su hijo sea feliz.

-Si eso suena como Naruto-kun siempre animando a los demás (decía Mira tomándose los cachetes sonrojada por la amabilidad de su marido desde chico)

-Si después me pidió jugar con el minutos después jugábamos nunca en mi vida me había divertido tanto, después de verme sonreír me dijo, Te ves mas hermosa cuando sonríes, después de eso siempre lo vi en la academia aun que no era el mas listo jamás se daba por vencido y eso me llevo a enamorarme de el.

-Naru-koy tiene una mentalidad de jamás darse por vencido, no importa que además de anteponer a las personas que sienta apreciadas antes que el, no podemos olvidar el cariño que le da una persona que sea cercana a el, igual ese corazón de oro y ese cariño que proyecto a nosotras fue lo que me llevo a enamorarme de el y superar mi pasado que al igual que el tuyo fue muy difícil, yo por mi parte siento tus sentimientos genuinos, tu que dices Mira.

-Igual que Erza, Naruto fue siempre un gran apoyo a un que cuando lo conocí lo moleste el jamás mostro enojo hacia a mi todo lo contrario el se quiso acercar mas para que fuéramos amigos y sin saber cuando o como, al igual por ese corazón de oro que daba protección, calor, amor me enamore de el, también te apruebo espero que todo salga muy bien cuando Naruto-kun te invite a salir (decía Mira dando una Sonrisa de apoyo y aceptación)

-Muchas Gracias chicas por aceptarme y darme una oportunidad de estar con el hombre que amo. (Suki se paro y abrazo a las chicas que igual con sonrisas devolvieron el abrazo)

-Perfecto hay que buscar a Naru se quedo con los niños y no sabemos a donde nos vamos a quedar ya que su departamento de soltero no creo que quepamos.

Las chicas afirmaron y salieron del café después de pagar la cuenta para buscar a su mardio y su futuro marido para ponerse de acuerdo con la cita.

Fin del prologo.

Saludos lectores primero disculpen las faltas de ortografía después me faya el teclado o no me acuerdo del nombre correcto espero les guste esta historia que cree era la tercera historia que no podía sacar de mi cabeza la trama va a pasar a la vez Naruto al saber Hirashin ira debes en cuando a Fairy Tail para eventos como Phanton el Festival etc y transcurrirá la historia como el cañon solo que con uno que otro cambio por como a tomado la historia.

Espero le gusten las magias que le di a Naruto ya que en el otro ya con lo que tenia se me hacia mucho en este quise dárselo por que pensé le quedaría bien una magia asesino y después de meditarlo me fuy por la devil ya que en teoría le ayudaran contra bijus al ser considerados demonios.

Por ultimo esta Historia será Harem ya vieron presentes a mis dos bellezas favoritas de Fairy Tail con el Rubio y pronto a unirse mi OC Suki, además estará Hinata ya que igual no puedo imaginarla sin el Rubio tendre con este igual Votacion les pido digan quien gustaría agregar la chica que llegue a 10 votos antes del tercer capitulo estará en el Harem si no no serán agregadas.

Vota por:

Konan

Samui

Yugito

Fuu

Temari

Korutsushi

Mei

Ino

Tenten

Anko

Yugao

Y

Juvia

Lucy

Kana

Ulter

Meredy

Hisui

O digan quien les gustaría y se podría tomar en cuenta.

El máximo serán 4 a votación las primeras en alcanzar se quedaran si no alcanzan solo serán las 4 ya fijadas.

Espero les gusten esta historia y de nuevo disculpen si hay una falta de ortografía y hasta luego.


	2. Capitulo 1

Naruto uniendo mundos.

Saludos a todos los lectores traigo el prologo de mi tercera historia espero que les guste.

Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen todo a sus autores.

-Erza-chan te amo (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-PALO DE GOLF TONTO (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"ESTE GAKI TONTO" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **RASENGAN** (ATAQUES)

Capitulo 1 La prueba de Naruto el poder de un Devil Slayer.

Calles de Konoha.

Vemos a Naruto Caminando cargando a sus dos hijos en cada brazo, las mujeres al verlo le salían corazones después de lo guapo que se había vuelto esa tierna imagen de Naruto estando con sus hijos era una razón para que las mujeres lo quisieran como el padre se sus hijos.

Naruto al ver la mirada de la gente le daba risa el como aun no lo reconocían a un que la mayor parte de su vida lo ignoraron y lo apartaron de la sociedad el no los odiaba después de madurar y entender el temor tonto de los seres humanos a las cosas que no entiende, supo que no era como tal culpa de ellos, si no de la ignorancia, así fue como se hizo a la mentalidad de a un mantener su camino ninja y mostrarles que el no era un demonio bueno no del todo al ser el un jinjuriki y devil slayer era parte pero no uno, les demostraría que el era Naruto Namikase Uzumaki el hijo de dos grandes héroes y un ninja que se volvería el sexto hokage.

Naruto fue llegando a un puesto muy familiar para Naruto Ichiraku Ramen, entro al local, en los años de su ausencia creció bastante, se acerco a dos asientos vacíos de la barra mientras Naruto creaba dos clones para que ellos les dieran de comer a sus hijos mientras el comía su tazón de los dioses.

-Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen puedo tomar su pedido (Se acerco la camarera y hermana sustituta de Naruto Ayame)

-Ayame-Nichan no te acuerdas de tu otouto que mala eres, tantos años sin vernos y así me recibes me cae no se bale datebayo (Naruto asía un escándalo llamando la atención de los clientes del local y los que iban pasando dándoles risa como ese joven se comportaba como niño pero al oír el tic verbal Ayame y una chica que iba pasando por hay se acercaron a ver al joven)

-Naruto ¿eres tu? (exclamo Ayame mientras a tras del rubio se acercaba una hermosa mujer pelo azul oscuro y unos hermosos ojos blancos como perlas tenia un conjunto de una bruza morada sin mangas unos shorts pegados además de unas botas negras mostrando una hermosa figura (Hinata de Last) esta chica al ver la persona que mas amaba le empezaban a salir una por una lagrimas de gran alegría, mas al notar sus tres pequeñas marcas características de nuestro rubio al fin el amor de su vida había regresado y por fin podría confesar sus sentimientos y esperar este los acepte pero lo siguiente que oyó hizo que su mundo de fantasías de ella casada con Naruto con dos hijos un niño llamado Boruto y una niña llamada Hinawari mientras ella tejía una bufanda y Naruto jugaba con sus hijos se destruyo al oír)

-Claro Ayame-Nichan soy yo y estos son mis hijos Minato y Kushina (esto tubo dos reacciones de alegría de Ayame al saber que ya era tía mientras a Hinata, ella sentía que se terminaba el mundo su Naruto ya tenia hijos por lo consiguiente el ya estaba casado, ella esperaba ya sea ella o su amiga Suki a estar con Naruto y hacerlo feliz, ella aceptaría que escogiera a su amiga a ella por que sabia que como ella su amiga amaba de las misma forma a Naruto pero enterarse que el ya estaba casado y que no era con ninguna de las dos sentía un gran dolor su cuerpo no pudo mas y cayo de rodillas sacando mas lagrimas al contrario de las otras estas eran de tristeza)

-Hinata que te pasa por que estas llorando (Naruto al oír a alguien llorar detrás de el se voltio para ver arrodillada llorando a una de sus mejores amigas el tenia una sonrisa cuando el ver que estaba llorando se agacho a abrazarla mientras Ayame y los clones con sus hijos en brazos veían que pasaba)

-Po po por qu que Naruto-kun tenias qu que Casarte (Naruto no sabia como responder a su pregunta pero todo cambio cuando tres mujeres se acercaron donde estaban)

-Naru-koy/Naruto-kun/Naru-Kun (llegaban a la escena Erza, Mira y Suki)

-Hina por que estas llorando si Naru-kun volvió, deberías estar feliz.

-Quien es tu amiga Suki (dijo Erza mientras veía a la chica llorar mientras Naruto la abrazaba tratando de consolarla)

-Mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga y mi hermana de clan que al igual que yo esta profundamente enamorada de Naru (Al oir eso las magas se quedaron viendo a Hinata analizándola se les parecía una buena chica y por los ojos que le daba a naruto esta igual de enamorada que ellas, les dio Risa como pronto se quedo con cara en blanco sin saber que decir Hinata repetía una y otra vez lo que acababa de oír de su mejor amiga "Hermana de Clan" una y otra vez hasta que se paro con una expresión normal en la cara como si no hubiera llorado, solo con los ojos un poco rojos)

-Suki-chan a que te refieres con hermana de clan podre saber y quienes son las chicas que te acompañan (Naruto solo veía como cambiaba Hinata de cuando hablaba con el entonces Naruto unió cables y vio que al igual que Suki, Hinata siempre estuvo con el tratando de apoyarlo en las clases de la academia en el examen chunin por fin se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba enamorada de el y se dio un golpe mental por hasta penas darse cuenta (Me cae es muy denso) entonces se voltio donde llegaron sus esposas con su amiga y se paro para saludarlas y ver de mas cerca que platicaban)

-Son mis nuevas amigas y futuras hermanas de Clan Erza Scarlet Uzumaki y Mirajane Stauss Uzumaki y a lo que me refiero de hermana de clan es que estaremos con Naru para ayudarlo a renacer el clan Uzumaki en Konoja y el Clan Sparta cazador de demonios en Fiore (Con eso dicho a Hinata sintió que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo y ahora se imagina a ella con sus nuevas hermanas de clan mientras Mirajane y Erza cocinaban, Suki hacia la mesa y ella tejía una bufanda veía jugar a Naruto con unos ocho niños entre ellos sus hijos Boruto y Hinawari sacando una pequeña risita)

-Entonces Naruto-kun estará en la RC (Restauracion de Clan) por lo que tendrá que tener mas de una esposa había odio hablar de ella de mi papa pero muy rara vez se aplicaba hoy en día.

-Si yo también me acabo de enterar de eso en el clan Uchija no esta muy bien visto la poligamia pero ya que las leyes de clan en el Uzumaki son diferentes Naru-kun podrá ejercerla para renacer el clan Uzumaki además que fue pedido por los padres de Naru renacer el clan.

"Los padres de Naruto-kun, mis suegros le pidieron renacer el Clan Uzumaki si así ellos lo quería ayudare a Naruto-kun a volver a alzar su clan y entonces Suki y yo podres estar con el y ninguna tendrá que estar triste que genial" (Pensó Hinata no tomando mucho las palabras de padres pensó que dejaron dicho por una carta o algo así)

-Que genial Suki podres las dos estar con Naru y tener una gran familia con el (Se lanzo Hinata a abrazar a su amiga mientras daba brinquitos como niñita que le habían comprado un poni)

-Si Hina tranquila primero deberás de hablar con las ya esposas de Naru para poder unirse al Clan ya que ambas ya ahora son las cabezas de los clanes Erza siendo del clan Uzumaki mientras Mira es del Sparta (Hinata voltea a ver a las magas mientras se para enfrente de ellas inclinándose en señal de respeto y con la mirada al piso pidió lo siguiente)

-Por favor señoras permítanme tener una oportunidad de estar con la persona que mas amo del mundo (dijo Hinata con el tono mas humilde que pudo alcanzar, Erza y Mira lo vieron con buenos ojos sabían que habría mas chicas interesadas en su esposo pero ellas solo aceptarían la que lo amaran a el por quien es no por el prestigio que traería a ellas o su familia)

-Al igual con Suki siento que tus palabras son verdaderas y ciento el profundo amor que le tienes a Naru-koy yo te doy la bienvenida a la familia Uzumaki tú que dices Mira.

-Igual que Erza siento que tus sentimientos por Naruto-kun son verdaderos mientras el te corresponda igual te doy la bienvenida a la familia Uzumaki (Decía Mira con una gran sonrisa mientras se ruborizaba de cuentas chicas mas serian en la familia su esposo es un rompe Corazones)

-Em chicas se acuerdan que estoy aquí verdad (todos voltearon donde estaba Naruto viéndolos con una cara de a mi ni me pelan y vieron que estaban haciendo un show ya toda la gente se empezó a acercar viendo que tanto discutían y Naruto solo alcanzo a oir que tanto Erza como Mira aprobaban a Suki como Hinata para poder salir con el)

-Eh lo siento Naru-koy estábamos hablando con nuestras nuevas amigas hermanas de clan de como es que las vas a invitar a salir (tanto Suki como HInata se pusieron rojas de vergüenza mientras naruto sonreía como solo el sabia hacerlo)

-Es cierto, chicas que les parece mañana que tengamos una cena los tres o chicas nos quieren acompañar (pregunto a sus esposas las cuales solo le sonrieron y negaron cortes mente)

-No, Naruto-kun después tendremos tiempo para que los cinco a convivir ahora dedícales el día de mañana a nuestras nuevas integrantes de la familia (Mira mostraba una gran sonrisa tranquilizando a Naruto no quería que ellas se sintieran despresadas por prestarle atención tanto a Hinata como Suki)

-Ok, gracias Mira-chan mañana después de que termine mi prueba pasaría por ustedes que les parece a las 7:00 de la noche enfrente del As de Oros (Restaurante)

Las chicas se ruborizaron, mañana tendrían su primera cita con su amado rubio las chicas no confiaron en su voz y solo alcanzaron a afirmar mientras tanto Suki como Hinata se despedían de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla mientras se iban a sus respectivas casas.

Naruto al ver como ambas chicas se alejaban hasta perderse entre las calles tubo una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que el nunca se hubiera imaginado que kami lo bendijera tanto, primero dos hermosas mujeres que aceptaron sus sentimientos sin chistar y ahora eran las madres de sus hijos y que dos mujeres mas que siempre estuvieron con el y lo han amado aceptaran que ya estaba casado y que querían igual formar parte de su familia realmente era muy feliz.

-Naru-koy ¿que te he dicho de solo comer Ramen? (regreso a la realidad viendo a su amada esposa Erza mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba y creía ver nueve mechones se alzaban contra la gravedad)

-E Er Erza-Sama yo solo quise probar mi platillo favorito en el mejor lugar del mundo. (Entonces voltio a ver a Mira que le empezaban a salir unas pequeñas lagrimas)

-Entonces yo cocino feo Naruto-kun (Naruto estaba que se lo cargaba la cachetada solo estaba haciendo enojar a las mujeres que mas amaba)

-No claro que no Mira-chan tu comida es exquisita es solo que ya tenia cuatro años que no había venido a comer aquí y quise traer a mis hijos, vengan chicas quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial para mi (Como si sus palabras fueran mágicas sus esposas volvieron a la normalidad mientras estas se acercaban a su esposo y cada una lo tomo de un brazo y se metieron de nuevo al local de comida, solo para ver a una peli castaña haciendo caras chistosas a dos pequeños que reían con una sonrisa angelical mientras junto a ella estaba su padre Teuchi figura de abuelo de Naruto numero dos (Primera el Sandaime, Segunda Teuchi, Tercera Makarov) mientras los clones igual reían de las payasadas de su figura de hermana mayor)

-Hola viejo tiempo sin verte (todos voltearon a ver a Naruto con dos hermosas mujeres tomadas de sus brazos)

-Naruto mírate cuanto as crecido y quienes son estas hermosas damas que te acompañan (Las mencionadas se ruborizaron mientras a Naruto se ria y decía feliz)

-Son mis esposas Erza Scarlet Uzumaki y Mirajane Stauss Uzumaki, veo que ya conociste a mis hijos Minato y Kushina (El señor sonrió por el nombre de sus antiguos mejores clientes puestos en sus pequeños niños)

-Si se ven igual de traviesos que tu a su edad díganme chicos que les sirvo (Las chicas se sentaron con Naruto Erza a su derecha y Mira su Izquierda)

-Yo un miso Ramen viejo y ustedes (se volteo a ver a sus esposas primero a Erza) Yo uno vegetariano por favor (luego se voltio con Mira) Yo uno de pescado por favor, nuestros hijos ya comieron (pregunto Mira mientras ella se volteaba con los clones que cargaban a los niños)

-Si Mira-chan se comieron un caldito mientras los estábamos esperando (Dijo el clon numero 1 dando una sonrisa)

Mira sonrió al clon cuando vio que llegaron sus pedidos ya tranquilos comieron los tres con calma a Naruto no le quedo de otra que comportarse si no con sus mujeres a cada lado no sabia de donde iba venir el golpe si comía con prisa, a un que le sirvo eso para degustar un rico plato que extrañaba con ganas.

Después que terminaron, los clones le pasaron sus hijos a Mira y Erza mientras estos se esfumaban y Naruto pagaba la cuenta.

-Esta va por la casa chico, se te extrañaba, te esperamos pronto. (Le devolvía el dinero Teuchi a Naruto, como regalo ya que extrañaba al chico al igual que su hija)

-Gracias viejo nos vemos pronto (salió Naruto con sus esposas cada una agarrándola en la cintura se despedían igual Erza y Mira con un gracias mientras los bebes con un movimiento de manitas diciendo adiós)

5 minutos después Entrada mansión Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba parado afuera de una gran mansión estilo japonés con un pequeño estanque y un enorme jardín verde y muchos arboles de sakura la mansión en derecho era grande contaba con un comedor para veinte personas además de una gran sala en el piso de arriba tenían en total 8 habitaciones mas una que se ve fue para un niño la familia al entrar vieron un letrero, para nuestro pequeño niño Naruto, que dios te bendiga.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO GAKI

"No te preocupes Kurama nadie sabe lo que nos prepara el destino además de que no fue tu culpa que ese intento de Madara te haya sumido en un Jutsu, para controlarte"

-GRACIAS GAKY REALMENTE LO SIENTO SI NUNCA ME HUBIERAN SACADO DE TU MADRE NO HUBIERAS TENIDO QUE PASAR LO QUE PASASTE.

"tranquilo Kurama tu sabes que no te tengo rencor el único culpable fue ese intento de Madara cuando lo tenga lo are pagar por lo que hizo"

-GRACIAS GAKI Y YA VE A DESCANSAR QUE MAÑANA HAY QUE MOSTRARLES A ESTOS NINGEN EL VERDADERO PODER

"Claro Kurama hasta luego"

"SE PARESE BASTANTE A USTEDES MINATO Y KUSHINA"

Después de acomodar a sus hijos en el cuarto de bebes y dándole a ambos sus respectivos besos de buenas noches se dirigieron al cuarto principal donde había una cama Kinsai muy grande rápidamente Naruto y sus esposas se acomodaron y se pusieron cada uno sus piyamas para dormir y descansaron con Naruto en medio abrasado por sus esposas en cada lado.

Mañana siguiente mansión Uzumaki.

Eran las 8:00 cuando el sol entraba por la ventana dándole en las caras de la familia Uzumaki la primera en levantarse y acomodarse el pelo fue Mira viendo a un dormir a Erza y Naruto.

-Naru, Erza despierten ya es de día (su contestación vino en forma de Um de ambos)

-Si no fuera por que son esposos juraría que son hermanos, bueno son las ocho se paran a las nueve para que tengan tiempo de desayunar y bañarse quedo claro. (Recibió de contestación de ambos de nuevo en un Um, como diciendo entendido)

Mira se dirigió al cuarto de los bebes para levantarlos.

-Minato, Kushina ya levántense (Lo único que alcanzo a oir fue un Um viniendo de los bebes que seguían bien dormidos)

"De tales palos tales astillas hay por que Minato no salió mas como yo bueno ya ni modos a preparar el desayuno"

Salto de tiempo 11:00am campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

Vemos en el campo numero siete a los 10 novatos faltando Naruto ya que Suki y Sasuke eran Anbus con sus respectivos Jounin Sensei, además de estar la Hokage Tsunade Senju su aprendiz Shizune y el Sanin Jiraiya, solo el Hokage sabia que había además tres anbus escondidos viendo el partido siendo estos Suki, Sasuke y Yugao Uzuki capitán Anbu.

-Me pregunto como estará Naruto me entere ayer que regreso a la aldea pero no lo vi para nada además que tengo curiosidad por conocer a sus esposas (comento Asuma sin percatarse que Neji y Kiba querían golpear a Naruto por que ellos creyeron que había lastimado a Hinata pero la mencionada estaba como si nada hubiera pasado y en su mente una chibi Hinata estaba buscando en su guarda ropa que ponerse para su cita hoy en la noche)

-Yosh las llamas del joven Naruto deben de estar ardiendo si es que quiere enfrentarnos a los cuatro a las vez.

-Me pregunto que tanto habrá avanzado con un maestro como Jiraiya-Sama solo espero no lo haya hecho un pervertido por el bien de mi alumna Hinata.

-Quien sabe ayer que llegue no alcance a ver sus esposas pero hoy que son hermosas.

Los demás tuvieron curiosidad al decir hermosas querían ver que bombones se había conseguido su amigo y las chicas no se creyeron que fueran tan hermosas mientras en un rincón estaba Sakura haciendo circulitos recordando la gran delantera que se cargaban las esposas de su amigo haciendo notas mentales de tratar de pedir un consejo para ayudar con su problema.

-Disculpen la tardanza es que nos perdimos en el camino de la vida.

Todos se voltearon donde venia un rubio con una peli roja y una peli blanca cargando dos pequeños, todos tardaron en reconocer a Naruto las mujeres presentes omitiendo a Kurenai, Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune todas tenían un sonrojo muy marcado en su cara pues Naruto solo estos años hicieron que se volviera mucho mas atractivo y no ayudaba mucho que traía un nuevo conjunto que al ojo de las chicas lo hacia verse endemoniada mente sexi (Imaginen a Vergil de DMC 3 el conjunto que lleva Naruto con el mismo peinado llevando una Katana al costado derecho) el traje ajustado asía recalcar sus músculos muy trabajados pero no exagerados, las femeninas no podían despegar la vista de el incluso dos de las anbus escondidas no podían dejar de mirarlo y tratarlo de comérselo con la vista, dos chicas no sabían si ver a Naruto que se había vuelto un adonis o la hermosa Katana que este cargaba (TenTen y Yugao), los varones tenían una envidia y miedo de Naruto no creían que su amigo que decía que se convertiría en Hokage se volvió este guerrero, su sola aura ameritaba obediencia y respeto.

Todos lo saludaron cordialmente Kakashi con una sonrisa ojo agradándole unos de sus estudiantes le siguieran sus pasos.

-Hola todos quiero presentarles a mis esposas Erza y Mirajane con mis hijos Minato y Kushina (los novatos brincaron con eso no esperaba se allá casado con dos bellezas habían oído los rumores pero no creían que fuera cierto tres de las presentes tuvieron una pequeña punzada de celos pero la dejaron pasar (TenTen, Ino y Yugao)

-Mucho gusto (saludaron todos y se fueron presentando uno por uno hasta que al final de las presentaciones tanto Kiba y Neji se acercaron a Naruto agarrándolo del cuyo zarandeándolo de atrás a delante)

-Por que traicionaste a Hinata / Por que traicionaste a Hinata (ambos Ninjas reclamaban a la vez ya que uno a Hinata la consideraba su mejor amiga, hermanita y Neji al ser su primo y figura de hermano mayor de Hinata)

-Ya tranquilos chicos ya hable con Hinata que estoy en la RC y ella no le molesto de hecho hoy tengo una cena con ella y Suki (las mencionadas se sonrojaron mientras tres chicas (ya dije cuales) tuvieron celos de la suerte de sus amigas)

-Ok Naruto entonces empezamos ahora tendrás que derrotar a los cuatro Jounin Sensei para ver que tanto progresaste, el partido será hasta que dejes imposibilitados de continuar o noqueados a los Jounin si logras vencer a los cuatro tendrás el rango de Jounin especial o de elite dependiendo entendido (Ordeno Tsunade todos se empezaron a retirar del campo, Naruto recibió un beso de buena suerte de Erza y Mira, se van con Hinata a los arboles para la demostración de poder que dará su marido)

-Entonces comiencen (Grito Tsunade bajando la mano como si fuera réferi luego desapareció del campo)

(Saludos a todos los lectores los siguientes ataques estarán en español ya que ahorita no tengo traductor a la mano donde estoy escribiendo espero les guste la mayoría de los ataques serán inventados de su servidor comencemos)

Naruto VS Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai y Asuma.

Naruto se puso rígido tomando una posición de combate que nadie jamás había visto mientras en los arboles sus esposas tenían sonrisas.

-Primera lección Taijustu, estilo del demonio cazador (Naruto desapareció en un parpadeo colocándose enfrente de Gai dando dos golpes en los hombros y luego una patada en el estomago mandando a volar al maestro de Taijustu, tanto los espectadores como los Jounin no podían creer lo que vieron Naruto alcanzo a golpear al experto de taijustu es su rama)

-Pero como fue que eres tan rápido no alcance a reaccionar a tus golpes pero los brazos no fueron tan dañinos la patada fue la que me rompió barias costillas.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-De eso se trata mi estilo de cazador de demonio, es veloz no se imaginan las veces que me pateo mi oto-san Sparta por no alcanzar la velocidad que el quería y después me profundice en mi estilo prácticamente es la combinación del estilo Uchiha, Uzumaki, Hyuga y Senju.

Todos no se creían lo que oían no podía creer que existiera un taijutsu con esas características.

-Tengo la velocidad máxima de los Uchiha, la flexibilidad del Uzumaki, la precisión del Hyuga y la fuerza del Senju.

Nadie creía lo que oían este estilo era mortal muchos agradecían no enfrentarse ahora a Naruto, todos los sensei al ver que estando juntos no era conveniente cada uno desapareció.

-Interesante (Naruto se quedo quieto en su lugar pocos alcanzaron a ver que se formaban unas sombras en sus ojos de color Naranja cuando abrió los ojos estos ya no eran azules eran amarillos con una raya horizontal)

En los arboles.

Nadie creía lo que veían hasta ahora Naruto solo a demostrado taijutsu y hizo correr a los Jounin pero lo que observaban al ver la apariencia que había tomado Naruto dirigieron su mirada a Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya-Sama ¿que le paso a los ojos de Naruto? (pregunto Shikamaru)

-Naruto a entrado en un estado conocido por muy pocos como sabio, el modo Sabio permite a una persona volverse unos con la naturaleza otorgándole Chakra de la misma o conocido como Senjutsu, en este estado la persona gana cualidades solo soñadas por las personas primero al ser uno con la naturaleza prácticamente tu chakra se vuelve infinito y todos ataques muchos mas fuertes usando esa fuerza, si crees fuera poco te da una fuerza que dejaría a Tsunade en vergüenza además de controlar la energía alrededor tuyo y percibir cada ser vivo a kilómetros de distancia, Naruto es la primera persona capas de controlar este estado hasta mi conocimiento Naruto en un sabio completo de hecho me supero a mi en esta área.

Todos no tenían palabras y se preguntaban que mas aprendió Naruto en estos años si con lo que dijo Jiraiya era mas fuerte que el entonces su nivel seria Sanin o Kage.

Arena.

Naruto dirige su vista a unos arboles donde sentía la presencia de los Jounin trazo rápido signos con las manos para mandar un ataque.

-Segunda lección Ninjitsu, **ELEMENTO FUEGO, GRAN ANIQUILACION DE FUEGO** (De la boca de Naruto salía un gran tornado de fuego que tomaba dirección a los arboles extinguiendo todo a su paso)

Todos tenían la quijada hasta el suelo y los Jounin sentían un gran miedo que jamás creyeron experimentar en sus vidas pues estaban viendo la más poderosa técnica sin ser de límite de sangre que a ya creado Madara Uchiha, como pudieron todos los jounin salieron de los arboles para evitar el ataque colocándose de nuevo enfrente de Naruto.

-Tercera lección Genjutsu, PANTANO DEMONICO DE PERDICION (Los Jounin de pronto se vieron que la tierra los empezaba a jalar y un tipo de cuerpo salía de la tierra queriendo enterarlos todos se asustaron sin distinción incluso Kurenai al saber que era un Genjutsu lo sintió muy real)

-KAI/KAI/KAI/KAI (de esta forma los Jounin salieron de la ilusión para ver a Naruto enfrente de ellos con una sonrisa no esperaba menos de cuatro de los mejores Jounin del pueblo)

-Bien Cuarta lección de su servidor (Naruto creo cuatro clones poniendo al rededor de dos kilómetros cada uno para poder lanzar el siguiente ataque)

-FugenJutsu **BARRERA PILAR DE LOS CUATRO SOLES** (Los Jounin se sorprendieron igual que Tsunade sabían esa barrera es nivel Kage y Naruto el solo pudo llevarla acabo)

Los Jounin vieron la barrera roja evitando estos volvieran tratar de correr a los arboles para ocultarse ahora no tenían otro remedio que enfrentar a Naruto.

-Quinta lección, Kenjutsu (Nauro desenfundo a Yamato los jounin sacaron Kunais y Asuma saco sus cuchillas de chakra para poder combatir pero el siguiente movimiento de Naruto dejo a todos pasmados)

-DANZA DEL DEMONIO FANTASMA (Naruto hizo movimientos rápido de la espada todo el mundo pensó que solo atacaba al aire hasta que se coloco este detrás Jounin y volvió a enfundar su katana que paso)

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH (Gritaron de dolor los Jounin Sensei sus Kunai incluso las cuchillas de Asuma todos habían sido destruidos y tenían algunos cortes en todo el cuerpo no supieron como ni cuando Naruto los golpea)

Arboles

-Pero que a hecho Naruto jamás vi que los tocara, destruyo sus armas y los daño en el proceso como hizo eso (Pregunto Tenten escandalizada no espero jamás en su vida ver un arma de ese calibre sabían de las antiguas armas del Rikudu pero esa espada no podía compararse ni con las cinco juntas)

-Esa espada es conocida como una de las tres armas legendarias demoniacas La primera es Rebelion se que le otorga un gran nivel a su portador además que solo puedo ser portada por el dueño original, la segunda se llama Read Queen esa espada tiene habilidad de cargar para lanzar una gran expresión de energía además de otras habilidades que no e oído pero es igual de poderosa que Rebelión.

Todos jamas en sus vidas habían oído hablar de ese tipo de armas a Tenten y Yugao tuvieron estrellitas en los ojos les gustaría tener en sus manos alguna de esas espadas legendarias.

-Pero para mi gusto las mas poderosa de todas es la que tiene Naruto (todos el mundo se sorprendió que Naruto contaba con la espada mas poderosa) hasta donde yo se su filo es indestructible además que puede cortar cualquier cosa hasta el espacio mismo por eso al momento que ataco al aire fueron ataques que se quedaron hasta que Naruto la volvió a enfundar es como si hubieran recibido todos los cortes a la vez.

Arena.

Los Jounin estaban muy agotados y lastimados no creyeron que Naruto se volviera tan Fuerte en unos años.

-Naruto como es que nos dañaste si jamás nos atacaste de frente (pregunto Kakashi ya que no había odio la explicación de Jiraiya)

-Mi espada fue entregada por mi padre adoptivo al a completar su entrenamiento, es conocida como una de las tres espadas legendarias demoniacas, Yamato, esta katana me permite cortar el espacio en si por eso es que mis ataques son tan poderosos al lanzar los ataques al aire se acumulo la energía hasta que la enfunde recibieron tomos mis cortes de golpe por eso el nombre di mi ataque demonio fantasma es un ataque que jamás verían venir.

-Bueno Sensei creo es hora de la Sexta y ultima lección (Los Jounin estaban preguntándose a que se refería Naruto acaba de demostrar un gran dominio en la cinco ramas ninja no existía una sexta pero esto los saco de su mundo al oír) Magia **, RABIA DEL DEMONIO DE VIENTO** (Todos las personas a excepción de las esposas del rubio y de Jiraiya estaban con la boca abierta como pez los Jounin jamás habían oído de un Ninja que usara magia pero lo acaban de ver y por la conmoción dos no alcanzaron a reaccionar y un gran tornado de viento color rojo sangre los envolvía hasta estrellarlos con la barrera dejando a Asuma y Kurenai fuera de combate)

Kakashi y Gai no creyeron jamas ver un ataque tan poderoso sin la necesidad de usar posiciones de mano, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Naruto lanzo un puño a Kakashi que apenas alcanzo a esquivar.

- **PUEÑO DE HIERO DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO.**

 **-RAIKIRY** (Kakashi se lanzo con un relámpago en mano para atacar a Naruto cuando este lo tomo del brazo y vio como habría la boca para que lo relámpagos empezaran a tomar dirección a esta y eran comidos por Naruto hasta que termino y lanzo a Kakashi con su amigo Gai)

-Um, Gracias por la comida Kakashi-Sensei hora de terminar esto (Relampagos,fuego y ráfagas de viento empezado a envolver a Naruto Mostrando tanto rayos y fuego color sangre con vientos del mismo color alrededor de Naruto tratando de ver quien tomaba el control hasta que vieron que empezaron a fusionarse Naruto tomando la apariense que era cubierto por llamas, electricidad y aire de color rojo y vieron como un gran poder lo empezaba a envolver)

-Kakashi disculpa por lastimar a tu alumno pero al ver que va enserio igual no me frenare.

- **SEPTIMA PUERTA ABIERTA ESTACHILLO JUVENTUD JIRUDORA** (Gai lanzo un ráfaga de energíaque tomaba forma de un tigre con dirección a Naruto pero este lo esperaba hastaque)

 **-TECNICA SECRETA, TORNADO TRI-ELEMENTAL IRA DE SPARTA** (Todos los espectadores yKakashi con Gai veían como el ataque de gran alcance pasaba y este consumía al JIRUDORA de Gai e iba con dirección a ellos Kakashi alcanzo a esquivarlo sustituyéndose con un tronco pero Gai no tubo la misma suerte el ataque no le dio de lleno pero alcanzo a noquearlo dejando solo a Naruto con Kakashi)

-As crecido bastante Naruto Sensei estaría orgulloso pero sabes que no puedo dejarte ganar así que te enfrentare con todo lo que tengo (Kakashi saca de su mochila su ultimo kunai y este lo cubre de relámpagos atacando Naruto)

Nadie se percato que Naruto de pronto apareció un kunai con tres puntas y al igual que Kakashi lo cubría pero este de relámpagos rojos empezando una batalla de grandes proporciones.

Golpes de estallidos de truenos iban y venían cuando Naruto bloqueaba luego atacaba y Kakashi bloqueaba, Kakashi apenas alcanzaba a ver sus movimientos sabia que si no fuera por el Sharingan ya esta batalla hubiera terminado salto tomando distancia de Naruto esperando su siguiente ataque.

 **-FLOR CARMESI RELAMPAQUEANTE** (Naruto hacia un movimiento en circulo lanzo un ataque relámpagos que iban girando con dirección a Kakashi, Kakashi al ver que los relámpagos que formaban el ataque se habrían para que atacaran de todas las direcciones y no tenia forma de esquivarlo activo el Mangekyu de su ojo)

 **-KAMUI** (El Ataque era absorbido por un oyó negro cuando este desapareció el ataque a Kakashi le sangraba el ojo pero no era muy grabe lo que no espero que Naruto a la distancia que estaba le lanzo el Kunai con el que estaba combatiendo)

Kakashi lo esquivo pasando este a un lado de la cabeza pero por el Sharingan alcanzo a percatarse de un patrón de sello que tenía el Kunai además que este era de tres puntas.

 **-HIRASHIN SEGUNDO PASO, RASENGAN** (Después de que alcanzo a oír eso Kakashi fue mandando al mundo de los sueños por un Rasengan directamente en la espalda clavándolo en el suelo quedando este inconsciente, Naruto desactivo la técnica calculo de tal manera que solo alcanzara a noquearlo y no dañar demás a su Sensei cree que con lo que acababa de demostrar se iba hacer acreedor a ser un Jounin, Naruto desapareció a sus clones y al mismo tiempo retirando la Barrera y formo Cuatro clones mas para cargar a los vencidos Sensei)

Con los espectadores.

Volvemos a ver al público que acababan de ver una gran demostración de poder puro un dominio de las cinco ramas ninjas mas el aprendizaje de la Magia algo que creían imposible al usar Chakra y el Eternano era otra energía creían que el cuerpo no aguantaría y seria destruido ya vieron que tan equivocados estaban.

Las chicas no podían de dejar de ver a Naruto después de dar esa demostración de poder y el dominio sobre los cuatro Jounin sensei las izo estremecerse, Cuatro chicas se sentían un poco acaloradas por lo calientes que se habían puesto al ver el poder de su esposo y futuro novio/esposo y no podían despegar sus ojos de el sabiendo que se sacaron el premio mayor al tener a Naruto, tres chicas (Ino, Ten Ten y Yugao) estaban tan rojas y excitadas, esa demostración de fuerza aclamaba que se saltaran enzima de el y hacerlo suyo pero al ver a sus esposas y futuras novias sintieron una punzada de celos queriendo estar en lugar de ellas, pero después sabían que nunca le hicieron caso y ya estaba casado así que no tenían derecho de querer reclamar el estar con el.

Por otra parte Tsunade vio que Jiraiya no exageraba al asegurar la fuerza de Naruto y a un mas que Jiraiya se acerco a su oído y le susurro que esa no era ni la mitad de la verdadera fuerza de su alumno ya que no uso el Chakra o la transformación de su inquilino y entro en su estado Devil Force o Devil Tiger como le gustaba decir.

Tsunade sabia que por lo mínimo se merecía el grado de Jounin de Elite ya que no cree que capitán Anbu le gustaría y no quiere al consejo molestando por darle el titulo de cuarto Sanin a un que el pueblo ya a aceptado a Naruto, algunos necios de los civiles del consejo y los viejos a un lo quieren tener frenado y controlado sabiendo que era un gran activo, mas ponto que revele su patrimonio y lo grite a los cuatro vientos.

Lo demás espectadores Jiraiya tenia el toque de orgullo de su estudiante al demostrar su fuerza mientras sus compañeros menos uno hacia nota mental de no molestar a Naruto y a sus mujeres.

Sasuke sabia que con su futuro cuñado aria pagar a Itachi no tenia forma que Itachi pudiera contra ellos a la vez mas con lo fuerte que se cuando los do lo hayan derrotado con gusto le concederá la mano de su hermana antes no.

Cuando Naruto se acerco con los Jounin poco a poco todo el mundo se empezó a acercar Sakura y Tsunade, empezaron a curar las heridas que tenían los Jounin algunos se asustaron por que vieron a Naruto para nada fatigado y sin un rasguño sus ropas tal vez un poco maltratadas del movimiento pero nada mas.

-Hu Naruto en verdad te as vuelto muy fuerte desde ahora tu serás mi eterno rival te desafío a una pelea ahora, para probar a todos mis llamas de la juventud.

-En otro momento lee ahora tengo que ir a mi casa para arreglarme ya que tengo un asunto importante al rato (dijo sacando una sonrisa, todos los que no sabían se preguntaban que era mientras Hinata y Suki se ponía casi tan rojas como el color de pelo de Erza)

-hey Dobe te as vuelto muy fuerte me gustaría luego desafiarte a una pelea (aparecieron tres anbus y el que dijo eso fue el peli negro al decir eso todo el mundo sabia que era Sasuke se preguntaban entonces para que llevar la mascara)

-Cuando quieras Teme-Cuñado (dijo con una sonrisa causando una risita en Hinata, Erza y Mira además de un mas marcado sonrojo en Suki que en ese momento agradecía llevar puesta la mascara)

-Podrá ser Dobe pero me tendrás que ayudar con un asunto antes que te deje estar con mi hermana y sabes de que estoy hablando (Dijo serio haciendo que Naruto se pusiera serio también y este solo afirmara Suki se puso triste sabia que lo que Itachi hizo fue imperdonable pero no le gusta que su hermano siga a un con la idea de venganza a un que hoy en día dice que es justicia)

-Cuando llegue ese momento sabes que te ayudare Teme no puede estar sin castigo quien a hecho sufrir a una de las personas mas especiales para mi (con ese comentario muchos ya se percataron de quien hablaba y ahora Suki esta alcanzando un nuevo tono de color de rojo que Naruto siempre lo a tenido a ella como una personas e las mas importantes de su vida)

-Nos vemos pronto y mas te vale que la trates con respeto al rato (fue lo ultimo que dijo el Anbu antes que este y su acompañantes desaparecieran Suki con dirección a su casa para arreglarse)

-Bueno que piensas Baa-chan.

-Gaki del demonio te he dicho mil veces que no me digas así y bueno con respecto a tu evaluación Naruto Uzumaki Namikase Sparta como quinta Hokage de Konoha te otorgo el Rango de Jounin de Elite (entregando unos papeles a Naruto que lo otorgaban su nuevo rango, todo el mundo sin excepción estaban feliz por su amigo, esposo y novio/futuro esposo en el caso de Hinata)

-Gracias Baa-chan entonces con su permiso me retiro que debo llevar a mi familia a comer y luego tengo que después arreglarme para mi compromiso de mas tarde (con eso dicho todo el mundo poco a poco se empezaron a retirar incluso los ya consientes Sensei, Hinata se fue corriendo a su casa para comer algo ligero y arreglarse para su cita que tendría con Naruto al rato, Naruto tomo de la cintura a sus esposas, mientras la familia salía del campo de entrenamiento con dirección a la ciudad para ir a comer algo)

-Naru-koy por que no mostraste desde el comienzo tu verdadera fuerza, hubieras acabado antes la prueba (pregunto Erza extrañada su marido no le gustaba dar a conocer a sus oponentes todas sus habilidades que tenia a disposición ya que eran sus cartas del triunfo que en determinado momento usaría)

-Ya vez Erza-chan, quería demostrar a mis Senseis y amigos que tan fuerte me e vuelto para que ellos contaran conmigo si llegaban a necesitar a alguien que cubra sus espaldas además que yo se que Ero-Senin ya le había dicho a Baa-chan algunas de mis habilidades y no quería decepcionarlos terminando el enfrentamiento rápido.

-Entonces por eso Naruto-kun no peleaste ni con solo una cuarta parte de tu verdadera fuerza omitiendo tu modo biju, el devil forcé y modo senin.

-Si no quería demostrar de mas el mejor arma de un mago y ninja es el engaño por eso si conocieran mi verdadero poder o me trataran de contralar poniendo demasiadas esposas para que sea mas arraigado a la villa y dar mas ninjas poderosos a la aldea por eso no los llevamos con calma yo no soy alguien que busque la fama solo me gusta tener el poder para poder proteger lo que considero lo mas importante en mi vida (Naruto les dio una sonrisa a sus esposas mientras apretaba un poco mas sus manos dando entender que siempre las cuidaría y las protegería con su vida ya que ellas y sus hijos era lo mas importante que tiene en este mundo)

-Igual te amamos Naru-koy, tu sabes que no debes cargar con el peso solo también nosotras somos fuerte y cuando nos necesites estaremos contigo para salir adelante y enfrentar lo que nos prepare el futuro (Erza se recargo en el brazo de Naruto a la vez que lo veía al rostro con una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que Naruto sintiera un calor en el pecho sabia que con esa sonrisa era el realmente feliz y protegería por siempre esa sonrisa)

-Las amos chicas (decía mientras abrazaba a toda su familia el sabia que era lo mas importante que podría tener mas las que se vayan uniendo a el y las protegería no importa que)

Fin del primer capitulo.

O creo que estuvo bueno en mi humilde opinión y espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo disfrute al escribirla hubo un comentario que me llamo la atención acerca de un excelente escritor Chango Morado si e leído sus historias y son de mis favoritas incluso el escritor como tal es de mis favoritos si e llegado a tomar algunas de sus ideas en mis historias a sido sin intención ya que antes de empezar a escribir como la mayoría ley los fanfics y yo tuve mis propias ideas.

Naruto muestra una parte de su verdadera fuerza a Konoha pero será suficiente para poder proteger lo que viene en camino ya que tendrá que enfrentarse tanto a los peligros de las naciones elementales como de Fiore aun que sabemos que no estará solo ya que contara con su familia y amigos para salir adelante.

Cambiando de tema hasta este momento la votación se tomara en cuenta hasta el comentario 16 ya que no se que pasa al sistema o si son mis dispositivos que no dejan ver mas aya de ese comentario ya que no aparecen pero los marca igual, en mis demás historias esta pasando lo mismo.

La votación hasta el momento esta así:

Konan 8

Samui 1

Yugito 3

Fuu 1

Temari 1

Korutsushi 3

Mei 1

Ino 0

Tenten 1

Anko 4

Yugao 6

Ayame 1

Y

Juvia 3

Lucy 0

Kana 3

Ultear 5

Meredy 3

Hisui 5

Edo Erza 1

Pueden comentar otro carácter del universo de Naruto y Fairy Tail que no este anotado y votar por el digan quien les gustaría.

Naruto va a tener un total de diez esposas tomando en cuenta ya tenemos cuatro vamos a agregar de manera equitativa tres del universo de Naruto y tres de Fairy Tail como máximo las 4 ya fijadas son Erza, Mira, Hinata y Suki respectivamente las primeras de cada mundo en llegar a 10 votos estarán con el rubio en esta historia.

Del mundo de Naruto Konan Yugao y Anko hasta ahorita son las favoritas.

De Fairy Tail son Ultear y Hisui atrás de ellas empatadas Kana, Meredy y Juvia esto esta muy bueno.

Y Ni un voto para nuestras rubias nadie las quiere pobres Lucy y Ino.

Espero les gusten esta historia y de nuevo disculpen si hay una falta de ortografía y hasta luego.


	3. Capitulo 2

Naruto uniendo mundos.

Saludos a todos los lectores les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos autores.

-Erza-chan te amo (Dialogo)

"Bola de pelos deja de molestar" (Pensamiento)

-JAJAJA NINGEN BAKA (BIJU, DEMONIO o grito de un personaje)

"NARUTO LEVANTATE Y PELEA" (PENSAMIENTO DEL BIJU O DEMONIO)

- **Pagaras, por haberte metido con mi familia. (Voz oscura o siniestra)**

 **-RASENGAN (ATAQUES)**

Capitulo 2 Primera Cita y rescatando a un viejo amigo.

 **Mansión Uzumaki-Namikase.**

Vemos a Naruto rodeado por sus esposas sacando y sacando ropa de los closet, para ver que combinación le daría un mejor toque a su marido, Naruto tenia una cara de asustado pues sus esposas tenían puntos de vista diferente de que ropa debía usar, sentados en la cama eran dos pequeños que jugaban con sus peluches favoritas y al ver en lo que estaba su Padre se reían.

-Chichicacas, no creen que esto es exagerado, solo es una cita no me voy a casar con ellas "a un" (Sus esposas pararon y lo vieron con mirada acusadora)

-Naru-koy es la primera cita de nuestras amigas, les debes dar una fecha para recordar y con este conjunto de ropa lo lograras. (Erza le paso una camisa blanca de algodón manga larga unos pantalones negro de mezclilla con cinturón y zapatos negros)

-No, Naru-kun debe ponerse este, se vera mucho mejor. (Mira le paso un traje ajustado negro con una camisa azul y pantalones negros)

-¡No!, Mira-chan debe ser informal, para que cause mayor impacto (Mira se enojaba de la actitud de su amiga/rival/hermana)

-¡No!, Erza-chan debe ser formal, ya que demostrara seriedad y cautivara a las chicas (Erza no le gustaba ser contradecía y su aura negra lo demostraba)

-¡Informal!

-¡Formal!

-Esperen chicas, tengo la solución (Tanto Mira y Erza pararon cuando Naruto tomo ambas ropas que le daban las chicas y fue a cambiarse a otro cuarto ya cuando se fue ambas chicas regresaron a la normalidad con lindas sonrisas)

-Ya, ¿lista para la noche? (Erza le pregunto a Mira la cual con linda sonrisa solo afirmo hoy era noche de chicas e iban a ver una película)

-¡Claro!, espero terminarla de ver, la vez que la veíamos con Naru a la media hora nos había llevado al cuarto y ya no salimos en toda la noche, Jiji (Mira se sonrojaba pues cuando a un estaban en Fiore La familia Uzumaki compro una película llamada "Cincuenta sombras de Grey" y Naruto al momento de ver unas escenas se encendió y cargo a ambas de sus esposas a su habitación para que le ayudaran a apagar la calentura que le provoco esa película, no es como si sus esposas se quejaran)

-Ya chicas, ¿Cómo me veo? (Naruto entro al cuarto usaba la camisa que le dio Erza mas el pantalón y saco que le dio Mira, los zapatos de que le dio Erza, llevaba desabrochado los primeros dos botones de la camisa, además que se había peinado con un gel para que su cabello se viera mojado lo cual le daba un buen atractivo)

Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas y empezaron a pensar que si su noche de chicas en verdad era mejor que estar con el papucho de su marido.

-Te ves muy bien Naru-kun, mejor apresúrate que se te ara tarde para ver a las chicas "Por la noche de chicas de debo de resistir, hay mejor hubiera ido"

-Si, Naru-koy no es de educación dejar a una dama esperando "Hay Erza, ¿que has hecho?, espero que esa película tenga un buen final, si no regreso a Fiore a ahorcar al director"

Tanto Mira como Erza se empezaron a cuestionar si valía la pena su sacrificio que estaban haciendo, pero ya lo desestimaron y se despidieron de Naruto a la vez que cargaban a sus hijos y los llevaban a su cuarto para que durmieran.

-Ok, chicas estoy regresando de tres a cuatro horas, las veo mas tarde (Con eso Naruto desapareció en un Shushin de Rayos, y sus esposas se fueron a la sala)

-¿Espero valga la pena? pon la película Mira (Mira lo hizo y Erza trajo unas palomitas los primeros minutos tanto Erza como Mira ya la habían visto y empezaron a imaginar al actor que era Naruto y la actriz ellas, ambas ya estaban coloreadas y con pequeño hilito de sangre bajando por la nariz)

"Hoy Naru no duermes"/ "Hoy Naru no duermes"

Amabas chicas su imaginación empezó a volar y vieron que llegando su esposo a su casa no llegaría a dormir, si no a ayudarlas con su problemita.

 **Konoha Ace de Oros.**

Naruto estaba a la entrada esperando a sus citas, de pronto sintió un escalofrió.

"¿Por que creo, que hoy no duermo? Bueno, espero no tarden las chicas debo de tranquilizarme y esperar que todo salga bien"

De pronto a una calle o menos vemos a dos chicas que se dirigían donde estaba el rubio, la primer tenia un vestido con falda corta color negro con zapatos de tacón, llevaba su pelo amarado en una cola de caballo, su hermoso rostro llevaba una sombra roja al igual que labial del mismo color, ella es Suki Uchiha lista para conquistar al amor de su vida.

La segunda tenia un vestido con falda larga color violeta con zapatos de tacón, llevaba su pelo suelto adornado con una flor blanca, su hermoso rostro llevaba una sombra morada al igual que labial del mismo color, ella es Hinata Hyuga, su expresión tímida con un pequeño sonrojo solo la hacia mas atractiva para la población masculina, ambas chicas van robando miradas tanto de hombres como mujeres por las diosas que eran.

Al llegar a donde estaba el rubio lo veían y las chicas se sonrojaban por lo atractivo que se veía Naruto mientras este no podía despegar su vista de ellas, y no tenia palabras para describir lo hermosas que eran ante sus ojos.

-Chichicacas están hermosas, realmente gua, parecen princesas, ¿entramos? (Ambas chicas tuvieron una sonrisita con un pequeño jiji, al parecer el tiempo que se tomaron en arreglarse valió la pena, ambas chicas afirmaban y Naruto abrió la puerta del restauran para que ambas entraran y ya dentro tomaron cada una un brazo de Naruto dirigiéndose con el encargado de las reservaciones)

-Buenas noches tenía reservación, mesa para tres a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki Sparta (El encargado alzo un poco la ceja al reconocer al anteriormente conocido como el chico demonio, que le demostró a la mayoría de las personas que valía por sus acciones salvándolos en la invasión y mas, el encargado afirmo)

-Sígame señor, por favor (Con eso el trio siguió al hombre hasta llegar a una mesa en la zona VIP entrando a una mesa con un sillón en media luna para que pudieran sentarse los tres juntos, después de tomar asiento Naruto en medio de la chicas el camarero les dejo la carta y se retiro afirmando que pasaría en unos minutos)

-Naru, como te fue en fiore, por lo que vimos te volviste asombrosamente fuerte, pero quien era tu padre que dijo Jiraiya-sama. (Pregunto Suki queriendo saber mas de su amigo/futuro novio/eposo)

-Bueno realmente fue muy divertido después de partir, Ero-Senin y yo llegamos a Fiore después de una semana de viaje y.

 **Flash Back.**

 **Naruto POV.**

Iba caminando en un bosque en la carretera con Ero-Senin, me dijo que me llevaría a un gremio de magos de un amigo suyo que le gustaba leer mucho sus novelas, la verdad pensaba que debería ser otro Ero-Senin, aun estoy un poco enojado tener que haber venido a otro continente para que el Akatsuki perdiera mi pista, mas que los espías de Ero-Senin en la Naciones se encargaría de esparcir rumores de diferentes lugares de a ya para que ellos nunca pensaran que estaba en Fiore.

Pero tenia que admitir que la magia sonaba genial, pero me deprimí cuando Ero-senin me comento que nunca se ha visto a un mago usar Chakra o un Ninja usar magia así que me pidió que no me ilusionara, y yo que quería volverme mas fuerte, bueno.

-Hey Ero-Senin en que tiempo llegaremos al gremio de tu amigo (Le preguntaba al savio y este divertido me veía)

-Estamos a una semana de distancia Gaky aquí dicen que hay algo nuevo llamado trenes para apresurar el viaje pero quiero que conozcas el lugar, así que iremos despacio no tenemos prisa.

-Como que no, quiero entrenar y volverme mas fuerte, cuando me enseñaras técnicas mas chidas y destructivas, debo demostrar a Sakura-chan que seré el mas fuerte. (Naruto decía mientras Jiraiya lo observaba)

-Naruto, ¿realmente amas a esa chica?, digo ya que creo que ella solo te veo como un amigo y a lo mejor hay alguien mas que te quiera a ti en verdad y por obsesionarte con un amor no correspondido podrías quedarte solo, mírame un señor de cincuenta años que jamás pudo formar una familia, ya que la chica que amaba nunca le hizo caso y muy tarde comprendió que sus sentimientos no serian correspondido.

Veía realmente como Ero-senin me decía esas palabras del corazón su rostro expresaba tristeza y comprendí que tenia razón, Sakura me veía nada mas que un amigo molesto, pero sabia que contaba conmigo para todo, recordé la vez que regrese con Sasuke dando lagrimas de alegría pero no eran para mi si no para Sasuke que había vuelto, realmente que tan tonto era, que pasaría el día que Sasuke correspondiera a sus sentimientos, quedaría como ero-senin o peor viendo como cada uno de mis amigos realizaría sus vidas tendrían familia, aun que alcanzara mi sueño de ser Hokage seria un sueño vacío si no tu viera a una familia para proteger.

Después de meditarlo y pensarlo comprendí a lo que se refería Ero-Senin, quería que dejara ir ese amor infantil y me enfocara en encontrar a alguien que en verdad me amara.

-Gracias Jiraiya-Sensei (Vi como se sorprendía por mi cambio de actitud a la vez que me sonreía)

-Cuando quieras Naruto (Con eso seguimos caminando hasta llegar hasta un rio donde decidimos parar para descansar y empezar un poco de entrenamiento)

-Ok Naruto te pararas enzima del rio manteniendo el equilibrio mientras tratas de formar el rasengan con una sola mano.

-¡Que! Ero-Senin es muy difícil (veía como solo afirmaba)

-Ese es el chiste, cuando logres llevarlo acabo, aumentara drásticamente tu control, como ejemplo haces veinte nueve clones para crear quince Rasengan, pero en el transcurso de la creación si uno desaparece el otro ya no lo creo, ahora imagínate que esos veinte nueve creen rápidamente un rasengan mientras se muevan a su objetivo, ¿tu que crees que ataque seria mas devastador?, el de quince rasengan si lograron terminarlos o el de treinta que atacan a la vez.

Tenía razón, solo afirme y empecé el entrenamiento, después de tres horas veía como poco a poco mejoraba y de pronto detrás de mi apareció un señor peliblanco con una gabardina negra.

-Gua niño, me impresionas, me recuerdas a mis hijos en tu determinación, pero por que siento este filtro que viene de ti de poder demoniaco.

Me puse en guardia al no tener idea quien era y a mi lado apareció Ero-Senin, en la misma posición.

-¿Quien es y que quieres con Naruto? (Vi como el hombre levanto las manos pidiendo tiempo y vi como su grande espada que tenia en la espalda la tiraba a un lado con eso tanto yo como Ero-Senin nos relajamos y esperamos a ver al señor que no para de verme con una sonrisa, no era de burla si no divertida)

-Jajaja, realmente te pareces a Vergil (Yo moví una ceja quien es Vergil y en que me parezco)

-¿De quien hablas viejo? (Mi pregunta solo le saco otra sonrisa al señor)

-Cuando te dije de la presencia demoniaco no me refería al ser que tienes dentro de ti si no tu aura la cual me recuerda a mi hijo mayor vergil que lamentablemente falleció ase unos años de una enfermedad pero tu aura es la misma hasta me haces pensar que pudo reencarnar en ti.

Con eso me que de pensando aura demoniaca y dice que era su hijo quiere decir.

-¿Entonces eres un demonio? (El hombre alzo su ceja y afirmo)

-Se podría decir pero prefiero ser llamado diablo, soy Sparta el caballero oscuro, yo y mi familia somos conocidos por ser los cazadores de demonios, debes en cuando un demonio del infierno sube al mundo terrenal y nuestra misión es exterminarlos antes de que hagan daño.

Realmente eso sonaba genial, pero que quería conmigo.

-¿que es lo que quieres de mí?

-Quiero adoptarte, tienes la esencia de mi hijo mayor, al darte de mi sangre volviéndote mi hijo, tendrás un poder soñado por muchos (eso para mi sonaba interesante pero negué extrañando a Jiraiya y a Sparta)

-Quiero ser fuerte por mi mismo muchas gracias, aun que no conocí a mis padres no quiero romper ese lazo que me ata a ellos como su hijo.

El me vio extrañado por mi respuesta pero solo afirmo.

-En si mi sangre se fusionaría con la tuya no quitando la de tus padres volviéndote también mi hijo, tu sangre seria 33% de tu madre, 34% de tu padre y 33% la mía, por si cambias de opinión me quedare por aquí, regresaría aquí mismo en tres días, hasta pronto Naruto, Jiraiya. (Con eso vi como se desapareció como si un fantasma fuera)

-Gaky realmente no estas interesado, e oído hablar de ese hombre y te puedo asegurar que su poder es legendario.

-No lo se Ero-Senin, lo pensare (Después de eso regrese a mi formación, vi como Ero-Senin afirmo y regreso al campamento)

 **Tres días Después.**

Después de meditarlo acepte su proposición, ya que quería volverme mas fuerte para vencer al Akatsuki y proteger a mi familia cuando la tuviera en eso en el mismo lugar apareció Sparta viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, creo que si estas interesado Naruto (Yo solo afirme y entonces el se acerco a mi sacando un poco de u sangre colocándolo en mi frente de pronto fuimos rodeados por un circulo mágico y sentí mi cuerpo caliente después de cinco minutos la luz del circulo se apago y Sparta me sonrió)

-A partir de hoy eres un Sparta y mi hijo, tu deber será proteger a la humanidad de la amenaza de los demonios, a partir de mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento para volverte un Devil Slayer y volverte el mago mas fuerte en Fiore.

"Espera mago quieres decir que podre usar la magia, ¡Si! seré el primer mago-ninja del mundo, que genial"

-Si JiJi (Vi como Sparta le salió una vena de enojo pero después me sonrió)

-Mañana empieza tu tor, digo tu entrenamiento gaky, espero que estés listo por que conocerás el infierno en la tierra.

Me puse pálido y luego me puse a pensar si realmente hice lo correcto creo que lo aprendería a la mala.

 **Tiempo de salto 6 meses después.**

Estaba tirado en el suelo con algunos cortes y rasguños y mis ropas destruidas, en que estaba pensando, después que mi Oto-san desbloqueara mi magia me explico la magia asesina de demonios como esta me ayudaba a absorber mi elemento volviéndome inmune a este además de los ataques poderosos y devastadores que pudiera realizar.

Realmente conocí lo que era verdaderamente el infierno ya que al día eran contadas las horas que descansaba solo tenia tiempo para comer y dormir ocho horas, la formación se me facilito cuando en un entrenamiento me alcance a percatar que lo que el clon asía yo lo aprendía confronte a Ero-Senin el por que no me lo dijo, el me refuto que pensó que ya lo sabia después de todo en el pergamino lo especifica que el Jutsu también por ese lado era peligroso, por la sobre carga de información podría quedar como un vegetal.

Después de ver que el riesgo para mi seria minino por mi factor de curación acelerado que aumento al volverme un sparta, creaba cincuenta clones para practicar las magias mientras yo seguía haciendo ejercicios físicos.

Ahora acabo de terminar mi combate de practica contra mi Oto-san, realmente era acreedor a su reputación ya que me costo demasiado estar a su nivel aun que se me falta tiempo para igualarlo.

-Bien hecho Naruto a partir de ahora solo tienes que platicar lo que as aprendido y despertar por ti tu poder demonio, que se que pronto lo lograras antes de irme quiero entregarte algo (Yo afirme me sentía triste de que mi padre se fuera pero sabia que debía regresar al inframundo para tener las cosas bajo control, yo solo afirme triste pero luego demostré una sonrisa)

-No te preocupes oto-san, te voy a extrañar, pero veras que pronto el apellido Sparta estará hasta arriba como los mas fuertes del mundo (veía como mi padre se reía y después me rascaba la cabeza de pronto de su dimensión de bolsillo saco una katana blanca, mi padre me platico de las tres espadas que había creado para sus hijos siendo esa la mas fuerte, realmente era hermosa pero)

-Oto-san, por que sacas la katana de tu dimensión (El solo me sonrió y me la entrego, yo al principio me quede callado, deberás me iba entregar a mi algo así de importante, saque unas lagrimas pero tome la espada de pronto sentí un aura blanca que me rodeaba al contacto de la espada)

-Yamato te a aceptado como su nuevo maestro mi hijo, enorgulléceme y por ultimo te pido renazcas el clan Sparta (Yo solo afirme sin saber en que me metía Jiraiya a lo lejos ponía su cara de pervertido y alcance a oír que decía "gaky afortunado" o "rubios suertudos")

-Hasta pronto mi hijo (Yo solo afirme con una lagrima pero sin quitar mi sonrisa colocando a yamato en mi cintura, después mi padre se empezó a encender en llamas rojo sangre hasta que desapareció)

-Bueno gaky realmente eres el hombre mas afortunado que conozco, se nota que eres mi alumno (Me decía Ero-Senin haciendo una de sus poses ridículas yo lo veía extrañado sin entender)

-¿De que hablas Ero-Senin? (Solo vi como me daba una sonrisa pervertida)

-Que al renacer un clan debes de ejercer poligamia para tener el mayor numero de esposas para tener una mayor cantidad de hijos (Con eso solo hice lo mas sensato que pude al momento me desmalle)

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

En el restauran vemos a Naruto con sus citas riendo por la historia que les conto.

-Hay Naru, no sabias en que te metías pero que bueno que lo hiciste y a las chicas como las conociste (pregunto Suki la cual Naruto le sonrió)

-Eso será una historia para otro día y ustedes como han estado.

Las chicas le sonrieron y empezaron a platicar su historia desde que se fue su examen Chunin donde ellas ya aprobaron después las promociones a Jounin logrando ser el primer Jounin de su generación Neji, después Sasuke, Suki y Hinata, luego que Sasuke y Suki tomaron el examen para Anbu aprobándolo y siendo unos de los Anbus de confianza de Thunade.

-Realmente se van rápido los años, les agradezco chicas que me hayan esperado (Naruto les sonreía al par, las cuales se sonrojaban)

-Te esperaríamos cuatro años mas si fuera necesario Naru, por que te amamos y no podríamos estar sin ti (Suki le decía con una sonrisa mientras Hinata afirmaba apenando un poco a Naruto haciendo que este se rascara la cabeza)

-Gracias chicas las acompaño a su casa (Ya después de la cena las chicas afirmaron Naruto pago la cuenta y se dirigió a dejar a Hinata para después ir a dejar a Suki)

 **Compuesto Hyuga.**

Naruto acababa de dejar a Hinata en la entrada de su casa, pero estaban apenados por las penetrantes miradas de los guardias de la entrada.

-Muchas gragracias Naruto-kun po por esta no noche ma maravillosa me me la pase muy bien.

-Muy pronto te volveré a invitarte Hinata-chan, con mis esposas para que estemos los cinco, ¿les parece? (Hinata y Suki afirmaban mientras sonreían)

-Claro Na Naruto-kun me en encantaría (Hinata junto todo el valor que pudo y tomo a Naruto de los cachetes entregándoles su primer beso al rubio, Fue inexperto pero lleno de amor, Naruto inmediatamente correspondió y después de subirlo un poco de nivel y la falta de aire se separaron, Naruto con una cara de bobo y Hinata mas roja que el pelo de Erza)

-Jump Jump, espero no estar interrumpiendo algo (Naruto retiro su cara de bobo volviéndose blanco viendo al padre de su novia en la puerta, con una cara de pocos amigos)

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien hija, si tu Naruto te atreves a hacerle daño a mi día soleado "Hinata", te demostrare que hay mas de una forma de quedar parapléjico e impotente, esta claro joven.

Naruto esta igual de blanco que cierto pedófilo serpiente, este solo afirmo de arriba a bajo tan rápido que algunos pensaban que se le saldría la cabeza.

-claclaro Hi-Hiashi-sama, yo jamás lastimare a Hinata-chan, lo lo juro (Hiashi solo afirmo y regreso a su casa)

-te espero adentro hija y espero que nuestra pequeña platica joven Uzumaki no se le olvide (Naruto solo volvía a afirmar, mientras Suki tenia una sonrisa divertida y Hinata ya no podía soportar la pena ella rápidamente se despidió con un "Hasta pronto Naruto-kun, Suki-chan" y se metió a su casa para evitar el desmallarse hay en la calle)

-Bueno creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba, nos vamos Suki-chan (La mencionada afirmo y volvió agarrar el brazo de Naruto dirigiéndose de nuevo al complejo Uchiha)

 **Complejo Uchiha.**

Al entrar Naruto con Suki no podían dejar de sonreír a un que el lugar a un traía unos malos recuerdos estos desaparecían al estar los dos juntos al llegar a su casa que compartía con su hermano vemos a cierto Emo digo Uchiha esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que son estas horas de traer a mi hermana Dobe? es casi media noche (Naruto se reia apenado mientras Suki solo se apenaba)

-Baka hermano, Naru me trae a estas horas por que pasamos antes a dejar a Hina (Sasuke no dijo nada pero ya se relajo y solo afirmo)

-esta bien pero que no vuelva ocurrir, se que estas con el Dobe de Naruto, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por mi hermanita (Suki solo hizo un puchero, para diversión de Naruto)

-Nos vemos pronto Naru-kun, estaré esperando la próxima cita (Suki de dio un rápido beso en los labios y rápido se metió a su casa para enojo de Sasuke)

-Mas te vale Dobe que no la lastimes, yo se que en verdad ella te ama y si la haces llorar **, te castrare lenta y dolorosamente** (la amenaza de Sasuke no surtió tanto efecto como la de Hiashi, pero se entendió el mensaje)

-Claro teme, la cuidare y respetare, jamas dañaría a alguien que desde siempre a estado conmigo, tenlo por seguro (Naruto le sonreía a su amigo este afirmo y se metía a su casa y Naruto viendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer hay se dirigió a su casa)

"Espero que las chicas no se hayan preocupado, pronto las veré me imagino que ya han de estar descansando, procurare no hacer mucho ruido"

Naruto se dirigía a su casa sin pensar que llegando no podría dormir temprano.

 **Mansión Uzumaki-Namikase.**

Naruto entraba a su casa viendo ya las luces apagadas se fue al cuarto de sus hijos viendo que estos ya descansaban, después se dirigió a su cuarto para ver las luces apagadas así que entro sin hacer ruido después de entrar vio como los sellos de silencio se activaban y volteaba para ver a sus esposas que encendían las luces del cuarto, para ver que estaban con un camisón transparente y en ropa interior.

-Naru-koy espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cita, por que es hora de atender a tus esposas (Naruto estaba sonrojado pero le dio a sus esposas una sonrisa depredadora)

"Um, la noche es joven, por que no"

Naruto se dirigió a su cama quitándose saco, camisa y pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior, las chicas ya lo esperaban con unas sonrisas lujuriosas, que solo ha visto nuestro rubio el sabia que no dormiría hasta muy, pero muy tarde.

Nota del autor: Lo dejo a su, "Imaginación"

 **Mañana siguiente** **mansión Uzumaki-Namikase.**

Después de una noche muy, pero muy salvaje para los inquilinos de la mansión eran medio día y Mira con mucho trabajo empezó a despertar por el llanto de su hijo, que ya avía sido atendido por el rubio, ambas chicas estaban bajo las sabanas como dios las trajo al mundo pero no podían quitar su sonrisa que tenían de plena felicidad.

Mirajane se dirigió al baño de su habitación con una pequeña cojera, pero con una sonrisa y un brillo, después de bañarse y vestirse se despertaba Erza en las mismas condiciones de Mira, luego de ver a su Amiga/Rival/hermana en las mismas condiciones tenían una sonrisa cómplice, e igual con trabajo y una pequeña cojera se dirigió a bañarse y arreglarse.

Ya ambas chicas bañadas y arregladas se dirigieron abajo para ver a dos clones de su esposo cargando y jugando con sus hijos y al rubio en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se acercaron los clones les entregaron sus hijos a sus mamas y estos desaparecieron, fue en ese momento que Naruto entro con una bandeja y tres desayunos.

-¿Como amanecieron mis princesas? espero que no muy adoloridas (Las chicas hicieron un puchero y estaban muy sonrojadas por sus actividades nocturnas)

-Tu eres malo Naru-kun, pero podemos repetirlo en la noche, si quieres (Le dijo Mira apenando a Naruto y Erza siguió)

-Claro Naru-koy, como tus esposas es nuestro deber atender las necesidades de nuestro marido a un que terminemos cansadas y sin fuerza con tal que este feliz (Naruto se apeno mas y trato de cambiar el tema pero su timbre sonó y como si fuera la campana fue a atender para no ver la cara de diversión de sus esposas)

Un Anbu con mascara de gato apareció en la puerta, Naruto la reconoció como Yugao, una de las pocas personas que podía contar cuando era mas chico y lo ayudo en mas de una ocasión de hecho a un que no fuera sabido ella fue la primera chica que Naruto vio con ojos de amor, pero fue destrozado al saber que ya tenia novio, que lamentablemente falleció en la invasión de hace mas de cuatro años.

-¿Que puedo hacer por ti Yugao-chan? (La anbu se sonrojo y agradeció llevar en ese momento la mascara)

-Naruto-kun a Hokage-sama le urge que vayas a su oficina, hay una misión de máxima prioridad.

Naruto al oír máxima prioridad se puso serio y afirmo.

-Estoy yendo en cinco minutos (La Anbu afirmo y desapareció Naruto entro con cara seria sus esposas al verlo sabían que había pasado algo)

-Mira-chan Erza-chan, hay una misión que acaba de salir por la palabra de urgente a de ser nivel S alguna de ustedes desea venir (Erza afirmo mientras Mira comento que ella cuidaría de los niños lo cual tanto Naruto como Erza le dieron la razón y se dirigieron a alistarse al cuarto, ya después de bajar, Naruto con el mismo traje de su prueba "Virgil" y Erza con su armadura y hombreras y guantes de acero y un pergamino que le había preparado su esposo, estaban listos para salir)

Mirajane espero a ambos con sus hijos y sus almuerzos para cada uno, Naruto le dio un beso en la cabecita a su hija e hijo al igual que Erza, Naruto le dio uno a Mira en boca y Erza se lo dio en el cachete de Mira.

Mira-chan tienes el Kunai a la mano (Mira de sus medias saco un pequeño estuche el cual tenia un kunai de tres puntas)

-Jamas ando sin ella (Naruto y Erza afirmaron, después salieron dirigiéndose a la torre Hokage)

 **Oficina del Hokage.**

Vemos a Thunade un poco preocupada en la habitación ya se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi, en las sombras Suki y Sasuke.

Naruto entro normal extrañando a todos pues pensaron que entraría pateando y gritando.

-Para que me necesita Hokage-sama (Todo el mundo tuvo cara de shok por la actitud respetuosa de Naruto "Hokage-sama" se repitieron en la cabeza)

-Naruto, nos acaban de informar que Gaara acaba de ser capturado por los Akatsuki, tu misión es inmediatamente partir para rescatarlo y salvarlo de la muerte al extraer a su Biju. (Naruto estaba serio pero podían ver que la intención de matar aumentaba drásticamente en la habitación haciendo que los pobres civiles que iban pasando por la zona quedaran desmallados, pero esa sensación se acabo cuando Erza tomo el hombro de su esposo, Naruto volteo a verla y vio una mirada de preocupación y de apoyo, Naruto se tranquilizo y volteo de nuevo a donde estaban sus amigos)

-Disculpen por eso, ¿en que tiempo nos marchamos? (Los ocupantes se relajaron y se alegraron de que Erza estuviera con ellos en el momento)

-En Diez minutos en la puerta norte, el equipo de recuperación estará compuesto por los integrantes originales del equipo siete (Con eso afirmado, Sasuke y Suki aparecieron quitándose sus trajes Anbu, Sasuke tenia un chaleco negro con playera y pantalones Anbu su cinta amarada en la frente, Suki tenia un vestuario como Sakura solo que de color negro con detalles rojo)

-Si no es mucha molestia, mi esposa desea acompañarnos ella es una de las dos magas mas poderosas del gremio fairy tail y se que tiene lo necesario para la misión (Todos afirmaron pero Kakashi tuvo una duda)

-¿Quien es la otra chica mas fuerte? (Naruto le sonrió con arrogancia algo que no habían visto sus amigos antes)

-Mira-chan por su puesto, es la única que compite en poder con Erza-chan (Erza solo afirmo mientras los demás lo veían como si fuera su ídolo, pero dejaron eso de lado, Naruto tomo a Erza de la cintura y todos desaparecieron en un Shushin a un que el de Naruto fue de llamas rojas)

-Cree que estarán bien Thunade-sama (Shizune estaba preocupado por su hermanito esperaba no estarlo mandando a la boca del lobo)

-Eso espero, se que Naruto es fuerte pero sigue siendo Naruto, pero estoy mas tranquila que la acompaña Erza, con ella con el se va a controlar y no va a cometer una tontería.

Shizune afirmo y espero que todo saliera bien.

 **Puerta Norte.**

El equipo siete mas Erza, estaba listo para salir cuando llego Temari.

-Esperen voy con ustedes. (Temari tenia una cara de preocupación las personas afirmaron cuando todos desaparecieron en un borrón de velocidad y se fueron en marcha a la Arena)

"No te preocupes hermano te salvare, no permitiré que esos malditos te hagan daño"

Nadie vio como en el rostro de Naruto aparecían unas marcas de líneas y sus ojos se volvían rojos pero no como los de Kurama.

Fin del capitulo 2.

Saludos a todos los lectores no estaba muerto solo de parranda, ahora regreso con este capitulo y aviso que pronto voy a hacer un nuevo fanfic de Naruto x HS DXD y la pareja será NaruRias, espero les guste.

La votación termina hasta el momento ganando del mundo de Naruto.

Konan, Yugito, Anko y Yugao, ya que estas cuatro diosas fueron las que rápidamente juntaron mas votos.

Hasta el momento de Fairy Tail los resultados son los siguientes:

Juvia 7

Lucy 4

Kana 5

Ultear 7

Meredy 5

Hisui 6

Edo Erza 2

De acá igual solo cuatro chicas estarán con el rubio el próximo capitulo subiré a las ganadoras según la votación.

Gracias a todos y comenten.


End file.
